Piero
by Mochiraito
Summary: Kau selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng itu. Ya, topeng yang membuatmu selalu tampak tersenyum. Ah, tapi kau memang selalu tersenyum, kan? "Daijoubu..."


_**Minna-san! Kali ini aku bawa fic baru nih! Terinspirasi dari video hasil rekomendasi salah satu temenku (thanks to AULIA :*). Waktu pertama kali nonton video itu, aku langsung nangis di adegan akhir-akhirnya. Soalnya sedih bangeeet! *ehkokmalahcurhat? – gaploked***_

_**Nah, makanya jadilah fic PIERO ini!**_

_**Awalnya aku hanya mau bikin oneshot aja. Jadi cuma dari PVnya salah satu tokoh—Hinata. Tapi karena ga tahan, akhirnya bikin juga PV yang lain—Naruto sama Sasuke. Hahahaha padahal fic yang lain ga keurus gitu lah… -_-v**_

_**Ah, sudahlah. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Berhentilah bersedih!"_

"_A-apa kau… um… bi-bisu?"_

"_Daijoubu desu,"_

"_Kau tetap sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu,"_

"_NARUTOOOOO-KUUUUUUUN!"_

"_Daijoubu desu,"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pohon besar di bukit. Itu adalah tempat favoritku. Karena entah kenapa setiap kali suasana hatiku buruk, tempat ini selalu bisa mengembalikan suasana hatiku jadi baik. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu ada sihir apa di sini.<p>

Seperti biasa, aku duduk di bawah pohon besar favoritku. Hari ini suasana hatiku benar buruk. Tou-san baru saja melakukan rutinitas hariannya, memarahiku, membentakku, meneriakiku, dan kalau aku sedang sial, memukul dan melempariku dengan barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya. Kupeluk lututku erat-erat. Kubenamkan kepalaku di kedua lututku dan menangis.

Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahuku membuatku menengadahkan kepalaku. Aku dapat melihat sosok anak lelaki seumuranku yang berdiri membelakangi matahari. Topi yang dipakainya besar sekali, sampai menutupi hampir keseluruhan kepalanya. Tapi masih menampakkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang berwarna pirang.

Ia mengambil sebuah ranting dan kemudian berjongkok.

'NARUTO'

Ia menuliskan kata itu dengan huruf ekstra besar di tanah.

"N-naruto? Itu namamu?" tanyaku. Anak lelaki itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat cepat dan bersemangat.

"Na-namaku Hinata," kuulurkan tanganku padanya, "s-senang berkenalan de-dengamu, N-naruto-kun,"

Naruto membalas uluran tanganku dan tersenyum. Baru kusadari bahwa Naruto menggunakan sebuah hidung palsu berbentuk bola berwarna merah, persis seperti yang biasa digunakan oleh para badut. Dan lagi bibirnya dan kulit di sekitar bibirnya pun ia warnai dengan warna yang senada dengan hidung palsunya. Tak ketinggalan hampir seluruh bagian kulit wajahnya ia poles dengan krim atau entah apa yang berwarna putih. Meskipun pakaiannya biasa saja, tapi terlihat sekali kalau Naruto itu adalah badut.

"Kau b-badut?" tanyaku, hanya ingin memastikan

Ia menggeleng, 'Belum'

Lagi-lagi ia menuliskan kata-katanya di tanah. Apa anak ini tidak bisa berbicara?

"H-hei, kenapa ka-kau tidak berbicara? A-apa kau… um… bi-bisu?" aku sengaja mengecilkan suaraku di kata yang terakhir, tak ingin membuatnya tersinggung.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah memberiku senyuman lebarnya yang hangat. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya padaku, lalu ia membuat tanda silang dengan kedua lengannya di depan wajahnya dan terakhir membuat gerakan menggosok mata seperti menangis.

"Ka-kau ingin aku b-berhenti bersedih, Na-naruto-kun?" tanyaku.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, kemudian melepaskan topi besarnya, memperlihatkan helai-helai pirangnya dan membungkuk padaku dengan formal. Lalu ia mulai menari-nari sambil melempar-lemparkan bola-bola berwarna-warni yang ia ambil dari saku celananya. Sepertinya Naruto masih belum begitu mahir, ia sering sekali menjatuhkan bola-bolanya.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berlari ke sisi lain dari pohon favoritku. Naruto kembali sambil mendorong sebuah bola yang berukuran cukup besar. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan Naruto menainki bola itu. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto berhasil berjalan di atas bola itu, membuatku bertepuk tangan. Sayangnya baru saja aku bertepuk tangan, tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah terjengkang dari bola itu. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tingkahnya memang konyol, tapi entah kenapa hatiku terasa lebih hangat karena tingkahnya. Dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah tertawa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PIERO, Kanojo no Torikago<strong>_

**PIERO Utatte Mita Some K****ō©****N**iconico** D**ouga

**PIERO no MONOGATARI© ****K**agami **H**ikari

_Kau selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng itu. Ya, topeng yang membuatmu selalu tampak tersenyum. Ah, tapi kau memang selalu tersenyum, kan? Kau selalu menghiburku meski aku tak pernah menghiburmu. Meski pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menyakitimu. Tapi kau hanya akan berkata, "Daijoubu…" ::PIERO::_

_Pair: NaruHina, slight SasuHina_

_**WARNING! FULL OF HINATA'S POV, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, DEATH CHARA, OOCness, ABALness, GAJEness, LOCHness(?), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya aku mengenal Naruto. Sudah sepuluh tahun pula ia menghiburku. Di usiaku yang keduapuluh ini, Naruto sudah menjadi badut yang hebat. Ia tidak lagi menjatuhkan bola-bola kecilnya dalam permainan _juggling_, ia juga tak lagi jatuh dari bola besarnya, dan aku amat bangga padanya.

Hari ini ia sedang melakukan pertunjukan jalanannya. Seperti biasa, ia memamerkan kemampuan _juggling_nya yang membuat para penonton—yang sebagian besar adalah anak-anak—berdecak kagum.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku, "Sudah selesai nonton badutnya?"

"S-sasuke-kun!" senyum di wajahku sedikit memudar saat aku melihatnya.

Tadi untuk beberapa saat aku sempat melupakannya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tunanganku yang sudah dipilihkan oleh Tou-san. Meskipun Sasuke adalah orang yang cerdas dan seorang pemimpin yang hebat, aku sering kali merasa takut padanya. Mungkin karena ia adalah orang yang sangat pendiam dan ambisius. Setahuku, Sasuke akan melakukan apapun dengan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Sudah selesai, Hinata?" sekali lagi Sasuke bertanya padaku masih dengan suaranya yang datar dan tatapannya yang dingin

"Eee… A-aku…"

_**PLETAK!**_

Suara batu membentur sesuatu menggelitik pendengaranku.

"Awaaaaaas!" jeritan seorang anak lelaki membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sumber suara. Dan kulihat Naruto terjatuh dari bola besar yang sedang dipijaki oleh kedua kakinya.

_**BRUUK!**_

"Piero-san, daijoubu desu ka?" tanya anak lelaki yang menjerit tadi sambil memainkan ujung syal panjangnya

Seperti biasa, Naruto tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, tapi ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba saja beberapa bunga mawar bermekaran di puncak topeng yang ia pakai. Anak itu tertawa melihat trik Naruto. Lalu Naruto mengambil salah satu dari mawar-mawar itu dan memberikannya pada anak itu.

Setelah memberikan mawarnya, Naruto membungkuk dalam-dalam pada penonton yang berkumpul. Ia menyodorkan topi besarnya, dan penonton pun memasukkan uang mereka, termasuk aku. Naruto membungkuk sekali lagi, lalu memunguti bola-bolanya dan berjalan meninggalkan kami. Sekilas aku sempat melihat tetesan darah di sudut keningnya saat ia melepaskan topinya. Aku tahu, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengetahui kesedihannya—lebih tepatnya ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengetahui isi hatinya, meskipun orang itu adalah aku yang sudah menjadi temannya selama sepuluh tahun.

"Hinata! Ayo," tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku menjauhi kerumunan penonton yang mulai membubarkan diri. Tapi iris lavenderku belum mau mengalihkan pandang dari sosok Naruto yang semakin menjauh dengan langkah gontainya. Ingin rasanya kukejar dia dan setidaknya kuobati lukanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Jadilah aku mengikuti Sasuke dengan langkah terseret.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau suka sekali melihat badut, Hinata? Berapa umurmu?" bisik Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak menjawabnya. Sama sekali tidak kusadari tatapan tajam onyx Sasuke yang diarahkan padaku.

.

"Na-naruto-kun, daijoubu d-desu ka?" tanyaku ketika aku sampai di pondok sederhana yang merupakan rumah Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto pun baru sampai di pondoknya ini, ia bahkan belum melepaskan topengnya. Topeng yang selalu membuatnya terlihat tersenyum.

'Daijoubu desu' tulisnya pada secarik kertas yang ia keluarkan

"Ho-hontou ni? Ku-kurasa lukamu berdarah," aku benar-benar khawatir.

'Hontou ni daijoubu desu, Hinata-chan'

"K-kalau begitu bolehkah a-aku melihat lu-lukamu?" kuraih topengnya, tapi tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menepis tanganku. Kupandangi Naruto dengan kedua iris lavenderku

'Gomen' Naruto kembali menulisi kertasnya

"Ah, k-kurasa harusnya a-akulah yang me-meminta maaf padamu, Na-naruto-kun." kugelengkan kepalaku, "Gomenasai,"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Lalu ia menyentuh topengnya. Perlahan ia turunkan jarinya sampai di depan dadanya. Setelah itu ia membuat simbol silang di depan wajahnya yang tertutup topeng.

"A-apa aku tidak boleh me-membuka t-topengmu?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Sou ka…" gumamku

Padahal aku benar-benar ingin melihat wajah Naruto. Karena selama aku mengenal Naruto, aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat wajah aslinya tanpa make-up atau pun tanpa topeng. Aku selalu penasaran seperti apa wajah Naruto. Apa warna matanya? Seperti apa wajahnya? Apakah hidungnya mancung? Apakah alisnya tebal? Apakah bulu matanya lentik? Sayangnya Naruto tidak pernah mau memperlihatkan wajah aslinya padaku. Yang kutahu hanyalah warna rambut jabriknya yang pirang dan kulitnya yang terbakar matahari.

"Na-naruto-kun, kau tetap sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu,"

Naruto memiringkan kepala. Kuanggap itu sebagai sebuah ungkapan kebingungan.

"Ya, k-kau selalu tersenyum dan ce-ceria seperti s-sepuluh tahun yang lalu." aku tersenyum

Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya padaku dan kemudian ke arah topeng di wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar.

Aku tahu, ia pasti memintaku untuk selalu tersenyum sepertinya. Tapi itu sulit, Naruto. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa aku sekarang. Sekarang aku lebih mirip burung dalam sangkar ganda. Sangkar pertama adalah Sasuke dan sangkar yang kedua adalah Tou-san.

Kuharap aku bisa menjadi orang yang selalu tersenyum ceria dan bahagia seperti Naruto. Bagiku, itu saja cukup.

.

Dua buah tiket sirkus yang semula berada di tanganku sekarang sudah berpindah ke tangan seorang pemuda berkostum mencolok. Pemuda itu mengibaskan sedikit rambut peraknya sambil memamerkan gigi taringnya, sebelum mempersilahkan aku dan Sasuke masuk ke tenda sirkus.

"Di sini ramai sekali," gumam Sasuke. Aku bisa mendengar kekesalan dalam suaranya

"Ta-tapi m-menyenangkan, kan?" sahutku. Sasuke tidak membalasku.

Aku tahu Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai keramaian. Tapi apa boleh buat, tiket ini adalah tiket pemberian Naruto. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama pertunjukan Naruto di Sirkus Arctos. Kami berdua benar-benar menantikan penampilan ini. Karena itulah aku benar-benar senang saat Naruto memberikan kedua tiket itu padaku.

'Ajaklah Sasuke juga,' begitu katanya saat aku bertanya kenapa ia memberikan dua tiket padaku. Awalnya aku berpikir Sasuke akan langsung menolak ajakanku. Tapi di luar dugaan, Sasuke menerima ajakanku. Jadi di sinilah aku dan Sasuke, duduk di bangku penonton Sirkus Arctos.

Bangku yang kupilih adalah bangku paling depan. Tentu saja aku ingin melihat Naruto melakukan aksinya dari dekat, karena itulah aku pilih bangku yang paling depan.

"S-sasuke-kun, a-aku mau ke toilet dulu," kataku

"Kuantar," Sasuke langsung menyahut

"T-tidak usah… A-aku bisa s-sendiri kok," aku menolak tawaran Sasuke

"Hn, apa kau yakin, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, meyakinkannya. Dan sepertinya usahaku berhasil.

"Hn… Baiklah…" gumam Sasuke sebelum kembali duduk di bangku penonton

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku segera berlari keluar tenda penonton. Sebenarnya alasan aku tidak mau ditemani Sasuke adalah karena aku bukan ingin ke toilet, tapi aku ingin bertemu Naruto di tenda persiapan seperti yang Naruto katakan—ah maksudku seperti yang Naruto tuliskan, karena Naruto tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara. Jadi aku berlari ke arah sebuah tenda bermotif garis-garis hijau-putih yang ada di dekat bagian belakang tenda penonton.

"N-naruto-kun?" panggil

Suara gemerincing bel menjawab panggilanku. Kucari sumber suara itu dan kutemukan sosok yang kukenal sedang duduk membelakangiku sambil memain-mainkan sebuah lonceng kecil yang dicat berwarna merah.

"N-naruto-kun?" kuulangi panggilanku

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Ah, sudah kuduga, ia menggunakan topengnya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arahku.

Kulayangkan pandanganku ke seluruh tubuh Naruto, memastikan ia tidak membuat luka baru saat ia berlatih—karena hal itu sering sekali ia lakukan. Untunglah ia tidak membuat luka baru—setidaknya sepanjang yang bisa kulihat sih tidak ada.

Seperti anggota sirkus yang lain, Naruto juga mengenakan pakaian mencolok, sebuah blus putih polos berkerah lebar dan overall ¾ yang menggembung bermotif polkadot warna ungu tua dan kuning, juga sebuah topi besar khas badut yang menutupi keseluruhan rambut pirangnya, dan tak lupa topeng badut yang biasa ia pakai bertengger manis menutupi wajahnya yang masih menjadi misteri bagiku.

"N-naruto-kun, apa kau a-akan me-melakukan atraksi juggling?" tanyaku memastikan

Dengan semangat, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil segulung tali dari sebuah kotak perlengkapan yang terbuka di dekatnya lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke bagian kiriku. Kuikuti arah wajahnya, sebuah sepeda roda satu sedang tersandar di tiang penyangga tenda.

"Tali? Sepeda roda satu?" kuangkat sebelah alisku, bingung

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu menunjuk ke atas. Refleks, aku langsung mengikuti arah jari telunjuknya, berharap menemukan petunjuk lain. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"A-ada apa, N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto menunjuk ke atas, lalu ke arah sepeda roda satu, dan terakhir mengambil tali.

"Tali, sepeda roda satu, di atas?" kata-kata itu mulai berputar-putar dalam pikiranku. "_High rope_?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan jempolnya.

"Ta-tapi bukankah itu sangat b-berbahaya?" seruku

Naruto mengambil sebuah tongkat pendek dari kotak peralatan dan mulai menulis di tanah, 'Aku sudah berlatih'

"Ta-tapi tetap sangat b-berbahaya, kan?"

'Daijoubu desu'

"Ta-tapi kan—"

'Hontou ni daijoubu desu. Kau cukup melihatku dari bangku penonton, Hinata' Naruto memotong perkataanku dengan tulisannya. 'Tersenyumlah, Hinata paling cantik kalau tersenyum'

Aku tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Naruto. Aku tahu aku harus percaya padanya. Bagaimana pun dia pasti sudah mempersiapkan hal ini matang-matang sebelum penampilan pertamanya. Akhirnya aku mengangguk, "A-aku akan jadi o-orang yang bertepuk tangan pa-paling keras saat k-kau sampai di ujung tali," dengan itu kutinggalkan Naruto dan kembali ke bangku penonton.

Sayangnya tanpa kusadari sepasang kepingan onyx sedang memerhatikanku dan Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dan tanpa kusadari pemilik sepasang iris onyx itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang akan buruk.

.

Penampilan para anggota sirkus sangat hebat. Ada yang menjinakkan beruang besar, melakukan trik-trik sulap, membuat singa melompati cincin-cincin api, sampai melakukan atraksi lempar pisau. Tapi ada satu penampilan yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu, ya, itu adalah atraksi _high rope_ yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Yak Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya sekalian! Marilah kita saksikan atraksi _high rope_ yang akan dilakukan oleh anggota baru kami! _Fox_*****! Ayo beri dia tepuk tangan yang meriah!" sang pemilik sirkus yang bertopi tinggi berseru sambil mengangkat tangannya, meminta sambutan dan tepuk tangan dari penonton.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton seperti menulikan telingaku, semakin membuatku bersemangat mengadu kedua telapak tanganku. Memang inilah atraksi yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu!

Tunggu, apa Naruto tidak memakai peralatan pengaman? Apa jarang-jaring pengaman tidak dipasang di bagian bawah tali? Apa Naruto sudah semahir itu sampa-sampai tidak memerlukan peralatan keamanan seperti itu?

Berpikir positif, Hinata! Berpikir positif! Mungkin saja Naruto memang sudah sangat mahir melakukan atraksi ini sehingga peralatan pengaman tidak dibutuhkan.

Pandangan kami semua tertuju ke atas, ke sebuah pijakan yang dibuat di tiang, tempat _Fox_—Naruto—berada. Seorang pemuda berambut silver yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Naruto sedang memegang sebuah tongkat panjang, sepertinya tongkat itu akan digunakan oleh Naruto untuk penyeimbang tubuhnya saat ia melakukan atraksi. Dan seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan tubuh kecil sedang memegang sepeda roda satu yang akan digunakan oleh Naruto.

Semua penonton kembali bertepuk tangan saat pemuda berambut biru tua memberikan sepedanya ke tangan Naruto dan ia menaikinya. Kemudian pemuda berambut silver memberikan tongkat panjang di tangannya ke tangan Naruto. Lalu Naruto mulai mengayuh sepedanya ke depan, ke arah tali.

Jantungku berdegup kencang seakan-akan ingin keluar dari dadaku saat roda sepeda Naruto mulai menjejak ke tali. Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk, apalagi saat melihat seringai pemuda berambut silver yang semula memegangi tongkat panjang. Tapi kucoba untuk menekan rasa takut itu. Terus kuingat kata-kata Naruto, terus kuingat bahwa Naruto sendiri yang berkata, "Daijoubu,"

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali sudah Naruto mengayuh sepeda beroda satunya.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto masih di atas sana, mengayuh sepeda beroda satunya sambil menyeimbangkan diri dengan tongkat panjang yang ia pegang secara horizontal. Aku menghela nafas lega. Ternyata ketakutan yang tadi kurasakan hanya perasaan cemas dan khawatir.

Empat kali, lima kali…

_**TASSS!**_

Tiba-tiba saja tali yang menjadi pijakan sepeda beroda satu Naruto terputus.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HUWAAAAA!"

Teriakan sahut-menyahut memenuhi pendengaranku. Tapi kali ini pita suaraku tidak ikut meneriakkan apapun. Aku hanya berdiri dengan kedua iris yang tak lepas dari sosok yang mulai terjatuh. Aku syok.

Sepeda roda satu, tongkat penyeimbang, topi, dan topeng Naruto terlempar ke berbagai arah saat tubuhnya mulai jatuh akibat gravitasi bumi.

"NARUTOOOOO-KUUUUUUUN!"

Aku berlari masuk ke arena pertunjukan sirkus dan berusaha menangkap tubuh temanku itu.

_**BRUK!**_

Tubuh Naruto menimpa tubuhku. Kami berdua terjatuh. Namun dengan cepat aku bangkit dari posisiku dan duduk bersimpuh, menopangkan kepala Naruto pada pahaku.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tidak lagi ditutupi oleh topengnya. Wajahnya yang berkulit kecoklatan ternyata sangat tampan. Di masing-masing pipinya terdapat tiga guratan yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing dan tepat seperti yang kuperkirakan, hidungnya mancung! Tiba-tiba kusadari sesuatu, ada banyak garis-garis darah yang mengalir dari keningnya terus ke bawah, ke pelipisnya, kemudian ke pipinya dan berakhir di dagunya. Garis-garis darah yang bagaikan sungai merah yang mengalir deras tanpa henti.

"Na-naruto-kun! B-buka matamu, Naruto-kun!" kuguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak merespons.

Aku semakin takut. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Naruto! Tidak mau! Tanpa kusadari bulir-bulir bening mulai membuat jalur sungai di pipiku. Dan semakin lama semakin deras pula aliran sungainya, sampai-sampai wajah Naruto jadi ikut terkena tetesan air mataku.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata Naruto membuka, menampakkan iris sebiru langit yang berkilau indah.

"Hi-hinata?" bisik Naruto dengan suara parau

"Na-naruto-kun? K-kau bicara?" kedua mataku terbelalak mendengar suara Naruto. Ternyata selama ini ia sama sekali tidak bisu? Lalu kenapa ia selalu menyembunyikan wajah dan suaranya?

Naruto tersenyum lemah. "Hinata…uhuk…jangan menangis. Tersenyumlah… uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah

"N-naruto-kun! Hentikan! K-kau semakin ke-kehilangan darah!" seruku cemas

"Hinata… uhuk…" Naruto meraih pipiku, "Daijoubu desu…"

"Na-naruto-kun!"

"Ai…shi…te…ru…" kemudian dengan perlahan kedua kelopak matanya menutup.

"NARUTOOOO-KUUUUUUUN!"

.

"Sepertinya tongkat penyangganya mengenai kepala dan perutnya. Naruto-san meninggal dunia karena luka dalam." seorang dokter wanita berkata setelah keluar dari ruang instalasi gawat darurat, "Saya turut berduka."

Rasanya detak jantungku berhenti memompa darah untuk sekejab. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Naruto meninggal! Padahal aku baru bisa melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya, dan menatap matanya! Padahal aku masih punya banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya! Padahal… padahal… padahal aku belum mengatakan hal penting…

"Do-dokter bercanda, kan?" tanyaku, "Na-naruto-kun tidak m-mungkin meninggal! Tidak!"

"Hyuuga-san…" dokter berambut _bubblegum_ itu menepuk pundakku pelan. Dan dapat kurasakan sentuhan di pinggangku, sepertinya itu tangan Sasuke.

"A-aku ingin me-menemuinya,"

"Hyuuga-san, saya sarankan Anda tidak menemuinya. Itu akan jadi lebih berat untuk Anda," dokter itu merentangkan tangannya di hadapanku seakan-akan mencegahku untuk masuk ke ruangan tempat Naruto berada

"Kau yakin, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke

"A-aku ingin bertemu Na-naruto-kun untuk t-terakhir kali…" bisikku

"Baiklah… Silahkan…" dokter itu membuka pintu, menampakkan ruangan putih yang berisi berbagai alat medis yang tidak kuketahui namanya.

Di atas kasur, tergolek sosok yang sangat kukenal. Wajahnya tertutup oleh kain putih bersih, senada dengan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Na-naruto-kun…" bisikku

Kusibak kain yang menutupi wajahnya. Kutatap wajah berkulit kecoklatannya, ketiga guratan di masing-masing pipinya, dan kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan mata sebiru samudra dan sebiru langit. Kupandangi lama-lama wajah Naruto, mencoba mengingat setiap detail wajahnya.

Pandangan mataku mulai kabur karena air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku tak sanggup memandang wajahnya! Dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah berlari ke ujung koridor. Kutumpahkan semua air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan.

Sebuah tangan melingkar di pundakku, merangkulku dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tahu kalau tangan itu adalah milik Sasuke. Jadi apa boleh buat, kubiarkan tangannya berada di sana. Meskipun hampir seluruh bagian dari diriku menolaknya.

"Tenanglah Hinata…"

"Sa-sasuke-kun… Bisa to-tolong tinggalkan a-aku s-sebentar?" pintaku

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab permintaanku, "Hn… Baiklah…"

"Arigatou!"

"Hn, aku akan beli jus dulu," setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku.

.

Kulipat kertas yang ada di tanganku. Lalu kutatap wajah Naruto yang tertutupi kain putih, mengingatkanku pada topeng Naruto yang berwarna putih serta make up putih yang digunakan Naruto saat pertama kali kita bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kusimpan kertas itu di atas dada Naruto yang tertutup selimut putih.

"Daijoubu dayo, Naruto-kun… Kimi wa hitori janai…"

.

Semilir angin mempermainkan helai-helai rambut indigoku. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, mengingat hal-hal terakhir yang ingin kuingat.

_*flashback*_

"_N-naruto? Itu namamu?" tanyaku. Anak lelaki itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat cepat dan bersemangat._

"_Na-namaku Hinata," kuulurkan tanganku padanya, "s-senang berkenalan de-dengamu, N-naruto-kun,"_

.

"_Piero-san, daijoubu desu ka?" tanya anak lelaki yang menjerit tadi sambil memainkan ujung syal panjangnya_

_Seperti biasa, Naruto tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, tapi ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba saja beberapa bunga mawar bermekaran di puncak topeng yang ia pakai. Anak itu tertawa melihat trik Naruto. Lalu Naruto mengambil salah satu dari mawar-mawar itu dan memberikannya pada anak itu._

.

'_Hontou ni daijoubu desu, Hinata-chan'_

"_K-kalau begitu bolehkah a-aku melihat lu-lukamu?" kuraih topengnya, tapi tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menepis tanganku. Kupandangi Naruto dengan kedua iris lavenderku_

'_Gomen' Naruto kembali menulisi kertasnya_

"_Ah, k-kurasa harusnya a-akulah yang me-meminta maaf padamu, Na-naruto-kun." kugelengkan kepalaku, "Gomenasai,"_

_Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Lalu ia menyentuh topengnya. Perlahan ia turunkan jarinya sampai di depan dadanya. Setelah itu ia membuat simbol silang di depan wajahnya yang tertutup topeng._

"_A-apa aku tidak boleh me-membuka t-topengmu?" Naruto mengangguk._

"_Sou ka…" gumamku_

.

"_Ta-tapi bukankah itu sangat b-berbahaya?" seruku_

_Naruto mengambil sebuah tongkat pendek dari kotak peralatan dan mulai menulis di tanah, 'Aku sudah berlatih'_

"_Ta-tapi tetap sangat b-berbahaya, kan?"_

'_Daijoubu desu'_

"_Ta-tapi kan—"_

'_Hontouni daijoubu desu. Kau cukup melihatku dari bangku penonton, Hinata' Naruto memotong perkataanku dengan tulisannya. 'Tersenyumlah, Hinata paling cantik kalau tersenyum'_

_Aku tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Naruto. Aku tahu aku harus percaya padanya. Bagaimana pun dia pasti sudah mempersiapkan hal ini matang-matang sebelum penampilan pertamanya. Akhirnya aku mengangguk, "A-aku akan jadi o-orang yang bertepuk tangan pa-paling keras saat k-kau sampai di ujung tali,"_

*end of flashback*

.

"Se-sepertinya aku ti-tidak bisa menepati j-janjiku, ya?" gumamku

Kupandangi langit biru yang dihiasi awan putih yang tipis serta matahari yang bersinar terang. Semua hal itu mengingatkanku pada Naruto. Matanya yang sejernih langit biru, sikapnya yang selembut awan, dan keceriaannya yang begitu hangat sehangat sinar matahari.

Semuanya begitu mengingatkanku pada Naruto…

.

_*flashback*_

"_Hi-hinata?" bisik Naruto dengan suara parau_

"_Na-naruto-kun? K-kau bicara?" kedua mataku terbelalak mendengar suara Naruto. Ternyata selama ini ia sama sekali tidak bisu? Lalu kenapa ia selalu menyembunyikan wajah dan suaranya?_

_Naruto tersenyum lemah. "Hinata…uhuk…jangan menangis. Tersenyumlah… uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah_

"_N-naruto-kun! Hentikan! K-kau semakin ke-kehilangan darah!" seruku cemas_

"_Hinata… uhuk…" Naruto meraih pipiku, "Daijoubu desu…"_

"_Na-naruto-kun!"_

"_Ai…shi…te…ru…" kemudian dengan perlahan kedua kelopak matanya menutup._

"_NARUTOOOO-KUUUUUUUN!"_

_*end of flashback*_

.

"Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun…" bisikku pada angin

Kutatap pemandangan yang membentang luas di hadapanku. Aku berharap bisa kembali ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Berada di bawah naungan pohon kesukaanku, menatap Naruto yang sedang berlatih trik _juggling_. Tapi di saat yang sama aku juga tak ingin kembali ke masa itu. Karena saat itu aku berada dalam sangkar emas yang mengerikan dan menyesakkan. Tapi apalah bedanya dengan saat ini? Bahkan saat ini aku berada dalam sangkar emas ganda.

Andai saja hari itu aku tak bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Mungkin aku sudah memutuskan untuk hidup bagai boneka tanpa jiwa atau bahkan mengakhiri hidupku sejak lama. Tapi itu tidak kulakukan karena kau sudah mengajariku untuk tersenyum, tertawa, dan bersenang-senang.

"Karena kaulah yang melepaskanku dari sangkar emas ini, Naruto…" kupejamkan kedua mataku

"Arigatou, Naruto…"

Dan selanjutnya yang bisa kurasakan adalah angin yang menderu membungkusku.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

_Untuk Sasuke-kun_

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini, jadi kuputuskan untuk menuliskannya saja._

_Selama ini aku lelah menjalani hidupku sebagai Hyuuga Hinata. Karena Tou-san dan Sasuke-kun selalu membuatku terkurung dalam sebuah sangkar, bahkan dua buah sangkar._

_Bagiku satu-satunya orang yang bisa membebaskanku dari sangkar itu hanyalah Naruto-kun._

_Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa terus menjalani hidupku. Karena bagiku Naruto-kun lebih penting dari pada hidupku yang selalu berada dalam sangkar. Dan karena Naruto-kunlah yang selalu mendukungku dan memberikan makna pada hidupku yang melelahkan ini._

_Jika Naruto-kun pergi, maka rasanya alasanku untuk hidup pun turut pergi bersamanya._

_Untuk sekali ini saja, aku ingin melakukan apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan tanpa harus mengikuti perintah Tou-san maupun perintahmu._

_Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun..._

.

_Hinata_

.

.

.

_**PIERO, Kanojo no Torikago**_

**THE END**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Selesaaai! Hahaha akhirnya Piero, Kanojo no Torikago (Hinata's PV) selesaaai! *teriak-teriak gaje***

**Oh iya, ada beberapa bagian fic ini yang ga begitu sama kaya videonya (terutama di bagian ending), jadi maaf kalau agak aneh. -_-v**

**Ehm, sekali lagi deh, aku mau berterimakasih sama AULIA! Makasih banget ya neng… coba kamu ga ngasih link ke viedo ini, pasti fic ini pun ga akan pernah jadi. Makasih banget banget banget ya Uuu… :***

**Mau ngomong apa lagi ya? Udah aja deh kayanya, udah kebanyakan bacot soalnya. Yang pasti jangan lupa reviewnya, oke? *ngarep, tampoled***


End file.
